Three Tears
by Mauguine
Summary: Light Yagami n'a pleuré que trois fois dans sa vie. Trois fois auxquelles personne n'a prêté attention. Trois fois qui auraient pu tout changer. Three tears. A tear for a kiss. A tear for a death. And a tear for an angel...
1. Chapitre I : Les Dieux ne meurent pas

**Note de l'auteure (mais si, la folle qui OSE publier sur ce site des pseudos-textes qu'elle ne termine qu'une fois sur deux...) :** Ceci est ma première fic sur Death Note, et j'avoue avoir une sacrée trouille à l'idée de ne pas avoir assez respecté les personnages, ou pire, qu'on m'accuse de plagiat ! Parce qu'après avoir écris les deux premiers chapitres de ce que vous avez sous les yeux (et que j'ai la prétention d'appeller une fic...), j'ai jeté un coup d'oeil sur d'autres histoires, histoire de voir si on avait pas déjà épuisé mon sujet.

Et là, catastrophe.

Non seulement plusieurs personnes avaient déjà écrit là dessus, mais en plus j'ai dénombré de superbes textes pleins d'émotions (et donc qui m'ont fait pleurer à chaudes larmes, on ne change pas ses habitudes...) et dont le style était bien plus efficace et abouti que le mien... Misère...

Pourtant, j'ai décidé de quand même le poster, parce que c'était ma vision des choses en voyant le générique du dernier épisode de l'anime (je pense que plusieurs fan-girls et yaoïstes ont dû faire des bonds partout chez elles...). Et surtout parce que je crois que personne n'a encore tourné les choses de cette manière. Un auteur n'a-t-il pas déjà dit : "Il est quasiment impossible d'être original de nos jours, il faut travailler dans la nuance" ? (honte à moi, je ne sais plus qui c'est...)

J'espère qu'aucune des auteures qui ont déjà écrit sur ce sujet ne m'en voudront pas... Parce que je n'avais absolument pas l'intention de les copier !

**Rating :** Rating K, parce qu'il ne s'agit que d'une esquisse de baiser...

**Pairing :** Ceci est un slash... Enfin, ce n'est pas traumatisant, loin de là (même pas un zeste de citron) et la relation est plus évoquée qu'autre chose, mais... Avis aux homophobes... Cliquez sur la croix rouge... Quoique, non ! Lisez ! Et sachez que votre intolérance me met profondément en rogne ! A mon sens, une relation amoureuse entre deux hommes ou deux femmes n'est pas quelque chose de choquant ou de contre-nature ! Honnêtement, je m'en fiche royalement, les gens font ce qu'ils veulent. Par contre, quand quelqu'un se permet de faire des critiques ou de formuler des insultes...

A mon sens, il vaut tout de même mieux s'embrasser que de se taper dessus !

**Copright :** Noooooooon, rrrrrrrien de rrrrrrien... Nooooooon, je ne possède rrrrrrrrrrien... Niiiii Lightttttttt... Ni Misaaaaaa... Noooon rrrrien de rrrrien... Même pas mon petit pandaaaaaaa !! (je fais référence à L, lol...)

**Résumé :** Light Yagami n'a pleuré que trois fois dans sa vie. Trois fois auxquelles personne n'a prêté attention. Trois fois qui auraient pu tout changer. Three tears. A tear for a kiss. A tear for a death. And a tear for an angel…

**Autres :** Le premier chapitre est plus une introduction que le véritable commencement de l'histoire... Mais il était nécéssaire ! Cette fic comporte 4 chapitres... Sortez vos mouchoirs, on ne sait jamais... En espérant que vous aimiez !!

_Côté sombre, côté lumière, _

_Côté farouche, côté prière..._

_Partie sainte, partie pêché,_

_Partie claire, partie damnée..._

_Moitié Juste, moitié sans lois,_

_Moitié Lueur, moitié Kira..._

**_Un poème composé avec Miss folle du train, qui m'a fait découvrir Death Note, et à qui je dédie cette histoire !_**

* * *

I- Les dieux ne meurent pas…

* * *

Ca y est. C'est fini. Fini.

Il va mourir.

Il respire difficilement, allongé sur des marches salles, froides et inconfortables. Le soleil qui lui tombe dans les yeux lui brûle les rétines, pourtant il redoute de les fermer. Son corps lui fait si mal qu'il en vient presque à souhaiter enfin la mort, la délivrance. Presque.

Un dieu ne meure pas.

Il se bat, il se bat de toutes ses forces contres les ténèbres qui veulent l'engloutir, le néant qui ne demande qu'à effacer toutes traces de lui… Il ferme les yeux à demi, observant l'obscur qui attend, gourmand, qu'il lâche enfin prise. Mais il ne lâchera pas. Jamais. Il se battra jusqu'au bout, même lorsque l'espoir disparaîtra avec sa vie, lorsqu'il s'écoulera de ses blessures avec ses dernières gouttes de sang.

Un dieu n'abandonne pas.

« Le possesseur du Death Note ne peut aller ni au paradis, ni en enfer ».

Les mots de Ryuk dansent dans son esprit. Il crispe ses poings pour juguler la panique qu'il sent monter en lui. « Lorsque tu mourras, tu ne verras rien d'autre que… Le Néant… ». Le dieu de la mort avait presque eu l'air compatissant en disant cela. Mais lui ne veut pas de sa pitié. Il peut inspirer le respect, la crainte, la révérence, la haine, même… Mais pas ça. Pas de pitié… Il ne veut pas !

Un dieu n'inspire pas de pitié…

Et pourtant, pendant un instant, il éprouve cette sensation envers lui-même, une expérience inédite. Le Néant… Rien, jamais plus rien … Le noir, seulement…

Un dieu mérite-t-il cela ?

Est-il… Vraiment un dieu, en fait ?

Il sursaute et chasse cette pensée de son esprit avec toute la force qu'il lui reste. Il n'a pas le droit de douter. Pas le droit. Car si il n'est pas un dieu, il est au moins Kira. Et Kira ne peut hésiter…

Mais… Et Light ? La lumière ? L'homme ? La bonne partie de lui ? A-t-elle le droit de douter encore ? De prier, attendant une aide qui ne viendra pas ?

A-t-elle encore le droit et surtout le pouvoir d'aimer ?

De… Pleurer ?

Dans toute sa vie, Light Yagami, alias Kira, n'avait en tout pleuré que trois fois. Bien sûr, étant enfant, il avait fait des caprices, avait crié, hurlé à s'en arracher les cordes vocales… Parfois même il avait laissé ses yeux s'embuer légèrement lorsque le déplaisir se faisait trop insistant. Mais pleurer de vraies larmes, ces gouttes de chagrin et de tristesse cristallisées ?

Trois fois seulement.

Trois fois passées chacune inaperçues.

Trois fois qui auraient pu changer le cours de l'histoire si quelqu'un s'en était rendu compte et lui avait adressé des mots de consolation et de tendresse, si quelqu'un l'avait pris dans ses bras…

Trois pleurs destinés à un être unique, la seule personne à avoir pu éveiller quelque chose, l'ombre d'un sentiment dans ce cœur plus mort et stérile que celui de Ryuk. A l'avoir sorti de son éternel ennui.

Car Light n'avait jamais aimé personne.

Bien sûr, il avait _apprécié_ des gens de sa famille et de son entourage. Sa mère, son père, sa sœur. Il avait parfois porté un vague intérêt à ses camarades de classe, lorsque ceux-ci étaient d'une intelligence un peu supérieure à la moyenne. Jamais rien d'autre. Mais après tout, il était Kira. Il était un Dieu. Il n'avait pas besoin d'aimer.

Encore moins d'être aimé.

En fait, il n'était même pas sûr de vraiment savoir ce que signifiait ce mot…

Définition du dictionnaire : Aimer : _Eprouver de l'affection, de l'amitié, de la tendresse, de la sympathie pour quelqu'un._

Il n'avait jamais ressenti aucune de ces émotions. Pour lui, et plus que jamais lorsqu'il avait été libre de se servir librement du Death Note, il était le centre du monde. Les autres n'avaient qu'à graviter autour de lui, destinés à le servir ou à paraître à ses côtés, à l'admirer et le gratifier, silhouettes désincarnées et sans intérêt.

Pour lui, cela était normal et il n'avait jamais remis ce principe en question depuis que…

Le souvenir était à la fois désagréable et fabuleux, flou et incroyablement précis… Selon les situations et le contexte dans lequel il se trouvait, il provoquait des frissons de dégoût ou de plaisir le long de son échine.

C'était la fois où il _l_'avait rencontré.

Il griffonnait, penché sur sa copie s'arrêtant de temps à autre pour rêvasser en glissant une main sous son menton, ennuyé par la facilité de l'épreuve. Puis le surveillant avait interpellé un élève derrière lui, le disputant pour ne pas s'être assis correctement sur sa chaise. Light s'était retourné.

Leurs yeux s'étaient croisés.

Regard rouge, flamboyant, farouche et lumineux, teinté de reflets sanglants et de feux cruels.

Regard noir, calme, paisible, mystérieux et sombre, avec des nuances bleues nacrées comme les eaux d'un lac profond.

Les deux opposés. Les ennemis par nature. Les amis par nature ?

Kira et L.

Kira _contre_ L.

Light et Ryûzaki ?

Les ressemblances furent vite oubliées, reléguées au fin fond de sa mémoire avec ses hontes et ses faiblesses. Ne restèrent que la haine, la mort, la soif de vengeance et l'envie de destruction. La Lumière fut enterrée de façon à laisser place libre au Tueur. Au Dieu. A Kira...

Pourtant, lorsqu'il se remémorait ce premier regard, cette première plongée dans les orbes d'obsidienne si perspicaces, il se rappelait aussi un frisson, un éclair de connivence, un tressaillement presque douloureux de son cœur mort.

Les imbéciles auraient nommé cela un coup de foudre…

Et puis… Il y avait eut l'enquête. La suspicion de L qui augmentait. La perte de mémoire. La chaîne qui les avait reliés pendant si longtemps et créé, plus qu'un contact physique, quelque chose de plus profond et émotionnel.

Du respect, d'abord. Puis de l'intérêt. De la sympathie. De l'amitié. Et…

Non. Les choses n'étaient pas allées plus loin. Elles auraient peut-être pu, elles auraient sûrement _dû_… Mais elles n'en avaient pas eu le temps. Si bien sûr on exceptait cette nuit _là_…

Sa première larme.

Une larme pour un baiser.

_A tear for a kiss…_

* * *

**Mauguine**

* * *


	2. Chapitre II : A tear for a kiss

**Note de l'auteure (toujours folle, ça n'a pas changé !) :** J'espère qu'aucune des personnes qui ont déjà écrit sur ce sujet ne m'en voudront... Parce que je n'avais absolument pas l'intention de les copier !

**Rating :** Rating K, parce qu'il ne s'agit que d'une esquisse de baiser...

**Pairing :** Ceci est un slash... Avis aux homophobes... Cliquez sur la croix rouge... Quoique, non ! Lisez ! Et sachez que votre intolérance me met profondément en rogne ! A mon sens, il vaut tout de même mieux s'embrasser que de se taper dessus !

**Copright :** Noooooooon, rrrrrrrien de rrrrrrien... Nooooooon, je ne possède toujours rrrrrrrrrrien... Niiiii Lightttttttt... Ni Misaaaaaa... Noooon rrrrien de rrrrien... Même pas mon petit pandaaaaaaa !! (je fais référence à L, lol...)

**Résumé :** Light Yagami n'a pleuré que trois fois dans sa vie. Trois fois auxquelles personne n'a prêté attention. Trois fois qui auraient pu tout changer. Three tears. A tear for a kiss. A tear for a death. And a tear for an angel…

**Autres :** Cette fic comporte 4 chapitres... Sortez vos mouchoirs, on ne sait jamais... En espérant que vous aimiez !!

_Vous êtes tous les mêmes. Vous avez soif d'éternité et dès le premier baiser vous êtes verts d'épouvante parce que vous sentez obscurément que cela ne pourra pas durer._

**Jean Anouilh  
Extrait de** _Pièces noires, Eurydice_

* * *

II- A tear for a kiss.

* * *

"_-- Light-kun?"_

_Le jeune homme aux cheveux cuivrés sursauta à l'énoncé de son nom. Il ouvrit les yeux et se retourna vers son compagnon, curieux de ce que L pouvait bien avoir à dire pour que cela nécessite de le réveiller en plein milieu de la nuit. Il savait bien sûr que le détective ne dormait que très peu, mais au moins n'avait-il pas pour habitude de l'interpeller pour un rien. Bien qu'il ne sache pas ce que signifiaient les mots « grasse matinée » et « heure décente pour se lever », il n'avait encore jamais ressenti le besoin de discuter à minuit passé…_

_Il espérait simplement que ce n'était pas pour lui rajouter deux ou trois pourcent de culpabilité…_

_Ryûzaki avait les yeux rivés sur lui dans la pénombre, et Light ressentit une certaine gêne en voyant la fixité des pupilles noires sans émotions. Il se tortilla légèrement sous les couvertures, embarrassé._

_« -- Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton qu'il rendit sec et tranchant pour masquer ses émotions._

_-- Je t'embête ?_

_-- Nooooooooooooon ! Ironisa son compagnon. Tu m'appelles juste à une heure de la nuit où tout être humain normalement constitué est censé dormir… »_

_Etonnamment, une lueur amusée brilla dans les yeux de L._

_« -- Sous-entendrais-tu que je suis un robot, Light-kun ?_

_-- Un robot ? Non… Un cyborg, à la rigueur… Rétorqua Light en se prenant au jeu._

_-- Dans ce cas, quel ennemi suis-je censé abattre ? » Le questionna le détective en portant son pouce à sa bouche, faisant tinter la chaîne qui les reliait._

_Cette discussion surréaliste se poursuivit un moment, à la grande stupéfaction du plus jeune qui devait bien s'avouer qu'il la trouvait assez agréable… Finalement, Ryûzaki décida de cesser de tourner autour du pot et soupira :_

_« -- Il neige, ce soir, Light-kun… »_

_C'était certainement la dernière chose à laquelle il s'attendait : Que L lui parle de la pluie et du beau temps. Il resta bouche bée un moment, contemplant le détective qui n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter le moins du monde. Il était même extrêmement sérieux, attentif à ses réactions et mordillant l'ongle de son pouce. Il s'humecta les lèvres alors que la tension s'alourdissait, et dit la première chose qui lui passait par la tête :_

_« -- Euh… Oui, c'est même la première neige de la saison. »_

_L continua de le fixer, attendant sans doute autre chose, ses yeux brillant d'espoir contenu. Pourtant, même la prodigieuse intelligence de Light ne pouvait deviner où il voulait en venir. Que peut un raisonnement logique pour percer le secret d'un souvenir ?_

_« -- Tu… Tu penses qu'elle va tenir ? » Bégaya-t-il, tentant le tout pour le tout._

_Le regard de Ryûzaki s'éteignit, déçu et infiniment triste. Sa voix se fit entendre de nouveau, bien plus doucement qu'avant, avant qu'il ne se retourne pour s'endormir :_

_« -- Je pense, oui. Elle tombe à gros flocons. »_

_Silence. Furieux autant contre son ami qu'envers lui-même, Light avait la très désagréable sensation d'avoir été un parfait imbécile. Il ouvrit la bouche de nombreuses fois pour parler, mais ne trouva jamais ses mots. Mais parfois, la tendresse toute simple et la chaleur humaine ne pouvaient elles pas faire mieux que l'intellect ? C'est avec cette idée en tête qu'il s'approcha doucement de son ami et, dans un geste aussi malhadroit que touchant, l'enlaça et le serra contre lui._

_Il entendit le détective bloquer sa respiration, surpris. Gêné ? Non. L finit par se détendre, et même à se blottir un peu plus contre lui. Son souffle calme, sa chaleur un peu troublante et le battement régulier de son cœur donnèrent à Light l'envie de replonger dans les bras de Morphée, mais il se força à rester éveillé. Il commençait à le connaître un peu et savait que si il voulait lui parler d'avantage, il le ferait dans quelques instants, lorsqu'il se sentirait parfaitement en sécurité._

_« -- Il neigeait, lorsque Watari m'a trouvé. »_

_Ce fut au tour de Light de retenir sa respiration. Ryûzaki marqua une pause et reprit en tremblant légèrement contre lui :_

_« -- C'était le 24 Décembre au soir. Pour moi, ce n'était pas un très beau Noël. Juste un jour comme les autres, peut-être un peu plus froid et un peu plus solitaire, c'est tout. Les rues de Londres étaient désertes, les trottoirs recouverts de givre. Blanc. Tout était silencieux et blanc. Je déteste le blanc. »_

_Nouvel arrêt, doux et cotonneux comme les flocons qui tombaient au-dehors._

_« -- J'étais tout seul sur un de ces trottoirs. Je regardais par les vitres des maisons. Et à l'intérieur, il faisait chaud, les gens étaient joyeux. Mais surtout, ils étaient ensemble. Moi pas. Moi je n'avais personne, moi j'étais tout seul. »_

_Un récit si pitoyable, débité à voix à peine audible, n'aurait pas dû l'attendrir, ni faire picoter ses yeux. Et pourtant c'était le cas, et il se sentait encore plus stupide. Mais il ne dit rien par souci de délicatesse, se contentant de serrer un peu plus L contre son torse. Celui-ci se laissa faire, enfant fragile en quête de réconfort._

_« -- Et puis… Les cloches se sont mises à sonner… »_

_Il y eut un troisième silence, qui résonna de l'écho de leurs carillons. Light frissonna, comme si il s'était lui aussi trouvé dehors par une nuit froide de décembre. Il croyait presque voir le petit garçon à la chevelure sombre ébouriffée et aux vêtements troués, regardant aux fenêtres des maisons cossues avec envie et chagrin._

_« -- Elles ont sonné neuf coups, pour neuf heures du soir. Et au dernier, quelqu'un s'est penché sur moi, pour la première fois depuis si longtemps. Un homme âgé qui me souriait. Il m'a prit la main, comme ça, sans rien demander, sans rien me dire. Et on est parti ensemble… »_

_Un ange passa._

_« -- Voilà. C'est tout. Pas de récit fabuleux. Juste de la neige, des trottoirs et des cloches. C'est tristement banal, et pourtant c'est la réalité. C'est comme ça qu'est _né_ L, le « plus grand détective du monde ». C'est crétin, non ? »_

_A sa grande panique (il ne savait absolument plus comment se comporter), Ryûzaki se mit à renifler. Il passa même une main tremblante sur son visage enfoui dans la couette. Light ressentit un petit pincement au cœur. Presque sans se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, il posa ses lèvres dans les cheveux de son ami. Il ferma un instant les yeux, grisé par la chaleur diffuse, sa proximité et l'odeur enfantine et sucrée de L. L'atmosphère chaleureuse et propice à la confidence qui s'était développée n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Et même, il ressentait lui aussi la curieuse envie de se révéler à son tour…_

_« -- Moi… Pas de _naissance_. Pas de soulagement. Pas d'envie. Pas d'amour. Pas de peine. Rien. J'ai eu tout ce qu'on pouvait demander sauf ça. Des sentiments. Au fond, poursuivit-il avec un petit rire, c'est peut-être encore pire… »_

_« _Idiot !_ » Se morigéna-t-il en sentant de nouveau ses yeux s'embuer. « _Mais quel idiot ! Qu'est ce qu'il va penser après un discours aussi minable ?_ » Mais après tout… Qu'est ce qu'il en avait à faire, que L se moque ou non ? _

_En fait, c'était simple._

_Il était la _seule et unique personne_ dont l'opinion lui importait._

_Son cœur bondit anormalement lorsqu'il parvint à cette constatation. Mais alors… ?_

_Il sursauta beaucoup plus brusquement lorsque la main de L se referma sur la sienne, doucement. Loin de ce à quoi il aurait pu s'attendre, elle était fine et tiède, douce et timide comme une main d'enfant… Comme son sourire était un sourire de gosse… Songea-t-il avec un sourire attendri._

_Oh là ! Minute, papillon ! _

_Attendri ?_

_Mais ça n'allait vraiment pas bien dans sa tête ! C'était la neige qui le rendait comme ça ? On n'est pas attendri, quand on voit un homme de 25 ans qui sourit, normalement ! Ses réflexions tournèrent court, toutefois. Doucement, le pouce que Ryûzaki mordillait si souvent se mit à tracer de petits cercles apaisants sur sa paume. Et il se surpris à avoir envie que cela continue longtemps, très longtemps…_

_Il allait sombrer dans le sommeil lorsque le détective se tortilla contre lui. A sa grande surprise, il se retourna pour le prendre à son tour dans ses bras, échangeant leurs rôles. La tête contre sa poitrine, il écouta son cœur battre à un rythme régulier alors que le sien s'affolait considérablement. Cette chaleur… Douce et enivrante… A l'intérieur de lui, à présent… Cette sensation euphorique… _

_« -- Merci, Light-kun… » Chuchota L en lui caressant les cheveux, doucement._

_Interloqué, Light releva la tête. Son cœur rata un battement, puis beaucoup d'autres lorsqu'il constata que le visage du détective n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du sien. Si proche… Qu'il sentait… Son haleine suave et sucrée… Juste contre sa bouche…Là…_

_Instinctivement, il entrouvrit les lèvres. Et, avant qu'il ne puisse regretter ce geste, celles de Ryûzaki les effleurèrent, légères comme des chimères. Un frôlement plus qu'un contact franc, à peine une caresse de sa langue au goût de fraise sur la sienne… Mais avant qu'il ne puisse l'approfondir ou le repousser, la bouche aux allures de mirage s'écarta. L soupira doucement et embrassa le sommet du crâne de son ami qui tremblait franchement contre lui, en état de choc._

_« -- Bonne nuit, Light-kun… Chuchota-t-il dans ses cheveux. Et merci… »_

_Tard dans la nuit. Ou très tôt le matin, à votre convenance._

_Deux jeunes hommes sont allongés dans un lit, blottis l'un contre l'autre. Celui aux cheveux noirs en bataille et aux grands cernes sous les yeux tient son compagnon plus jeune tout contre lui. Celui-ci est son exact opposé, cheveux lisses et cuivrés (ou en tout cas moins ébouriffés), traits fins et élégants. Le premier dort à poings fermés. Le second tremble et halète sans pouvoir se retenir, étourdi par un trop plein de sentiments nouveaux, par une amitié qui a débordé. _

_Il est tellement hébété que, sans qu'il n'ait pu la retenir, une larme unique roule sur sa joue…_

Le lendemain même, la neige fondait déjà. Les choses redevenaient normales, aussi normales que pouvaient l'être les relations entre deux garçons enchaînés l'un à l'autre. Ryûzaki était toujours soupçonneux. Il montrait toujours aussi peu ses sentiments. Il lui parlait d'un ton égal et neutre, pour lui demander comment progressait l'enquête de son côté. Et c'était tout.

La nuit, lorsqu'ils devaient se coucher l'un à côté de l'autre, Light se mettait à trembler doucement sans pouvoir se retenir… Frissonnant de peur, d'expectative… D'envie ? « Reprend-moi dans tes bras ! » Hurlait son esprit à l'adresse de L, étendu dos à lui dans le noir. « Serre-moi fort ! Embrasse-moi ! Arrête de m'ignorer ! »

Mais le détective ne comprenait pas ses suppliques muettes, tout comme lui n'avait pas su interpréter ses paroles sibyllines sur la neige. Et rien ne bougeait. Rien n'avançait. Parfois, dans une bouffée d'adrénaline, il ouvrait la bouche pour dire à voix haute ce qu'il désirait tant recevoir de sa part, un regard un peu moins indifférent, une étreinte, un murmure, un baiser… Mais il la refermait aussitôt, honteux et muet.

Et ils avaient capturé le troisième Kira. Et tout avait basculé. Il avait retrouvé la mémoire. Il avait bien remarqué l'hésitation de L avant de lui donner le Death Note, comme si il avait déjà deviné son secret. Mais il avait suffit d'un effleurement, et tout s'était achevé.

En vérité, tout était déjà terminé cette nuit là, lorsque Ryûzaki n'avait pas su voir son trouble, n'avait pas remarqué ses pleurs. Si il l'avait fait, si il avait comprit, si il l'avait embrassé vraiment, alors les choses auraient pu être différentes.

Il aurait toujours feint de ne pas être Kira. Mais il n'aurait pas demandé son sacrifice à Rému. Sa collaboration à Ryuk. Il aurait tout annulé. Son plan parfait, ses projets sanglants, son envie de domination. Tout ça pour un baiser, tout ça pour une larme…

Mais le destin en avait décidé autrement. Et il s'était résolu avec une haine farouche à tuer cet homme, la seule personne dont il était tombé amoureux, la seule personne à l'avoir ignoré. Si il ne pouvait pas le posséder et obtenir ce qu'il désirait, alors il serait celui qui mettrait fin à ses jours. Au moins, cela le lierait à lui d'une manière tangible et éternelle. Il avait même souri lorsqu'il avait rendu son dernier souffle dans ses bras, lui rendant cette unique étreinte qu'il aurait voulu tellement plus longue et suivie de tant d'autres…

Pourtant, il aurait juré que L aurait pu éviter cet assassinat. Marquer plusieurs fois son nom sur le cahier avec une mauvaise orthographe, par exemple. L'enfermer, ou du moins ne pas le relâcher. Mais rien. Il avait seulement eu l'air… Triste. Il se souvenait de cette scène sous la pluie. Le détective avait fait semblant de ne pas entendre ce qu'il disait, mauvais comédien, avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres qu'il savait si sucrées.

Et le « Dieu du nouveau monde » avait été obligé de se prendre un déluge monumental, simplement pour l'entendre divaguer de nouveau sur les cloches qu'il avait autrefois entendu sonner. Avec le recul, il s'était dit que peut-être L avait tenté ce qu'il n'avait jamais osé, un second rapprochement. Mais cruellement, il avait fait semblant de ne rien comprendre. « Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » Avait-il dit avec une pointe d'ironie amère. « Il n'y a pas de cloches ici… ».

Le chagrin avait encore grandi dans les pupilles sombres. Comprenant qu'il tentait cela trop tard, il avait seulement dit « Je suis triste parce que j'ai l'impression que nous allons bientôt être séparés… ». A cet instant, il avait eu envie de lui hurler que c'était de _sa_ faute, que c'était _lui_ qui l'avait ignoré pendant des semaines, qu'il ne tenait qu'à _lui_ de faire cesser cette comédie absurde …

Mais il n'avait rien fait, bien sûr. Et lui non plus. Lorsqu'ils étaient rentrés à l'intérieur, ils s'étaient installés dans les escaliers, chacun ruminant ses pensées noires. Le détective _savait_. Il en était sûr. Light avait trop changé de comportement après avoir touché le Death Note. Il n'était plus aussi naturel, même son regard avait prit des reflets rouge sang… Mais L n'avait pas l'air effrayé par sa propre mort, comme lui l'était à présent. Juste affecté de cette nouvelle. Comme si tout ce qui l'importait, c'était le fait de ne plus revoir son ami…

Il était revenu quelques instants plus tard, une serviette sur la tête lui donnant un petit air comique. Puis il avait insisté pour lui essuyer les pieds, s'abaissant terriblement aux yeux de celui qui était intimement persuadé de sa « divinité ». Et il avait remarqué avec un malaise grandissant que la scène s'apparentait justement à un passage de l'Evangile où Jésus nettoyait les pieds de Judas, même en savant ce qui l'attendait. Et puis, en réfléchissant, il lui semblait aussi se rappeler que Judas avait les cheveux roux…

Le détective lui montrait ainsi qu'il _avait deviné_.

Et, bien plus étrange, qu'il lui _pardonnait_…

A sa mort, Light avait laissé ses yeux s'embuer pour faire plus réaliste auprès des autres, mais avait retenu de toutes ses forces les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Il ne le méritait pas, il n'était qu'un imbécile qui avait osé s'opposer à son dieu, au monde parfait qu'il tentait de créer… Et pire, qui l'avait repoussé…

Pourtant cette scène dansait encore et encore dans sa mémoire, hantant ses rêves, les teintant de ces couleurs orangées qui avaient baigné la mort de Ryûzaki… Qui coloraient la sienne, à présent, ironie du sort…

Comme un hommage à cet homme d'exception qui avait quitté trop tôt la Terre, le seul qui ait pu rivaliser avec lui…

Un hommage, une mort, un souvenir…

L'enterrement avait eu lieu rapidement, de nuit, dans le plus grand secret. Pourtant, curieusement, il avait soupçonné les policiers, et particulièrement Matsuda, d'avoir ébruité l'affaire… Il n'en avait jamais eu la preuve formelle, mais le doute subsistait.

Et Kira avait régné sur le monde.

Il était le maître incontesté, tout le monde le craignait ou l'admirait, plus personne ne l'ignorait comme _lui_…

Etrangement, le jour où le président des Etats-Unis avait déclaré son accord à ses activités, signant sa victoire la plus importante depuis que L avait rendu l'âme, il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'aller sur le lieu de sa dernière demeure, pour le narguer, pour crier son triomphe…

Pour le pleurer…

_A tear for a Death…_


	3. Chapitre III : A tear for a death

**Note de l'auteure (mais si, la folle qui OSE publier sur ce site des pseudos-textes qu'elle ne termine qu'une fois sur deux...) :** Je remercie C Elise, qui a posté le premier commentaire sur cette histoire et keikoku89. Ça me fait tout chose de savoir que j'ai réussi à faire aimer Light… Parce que, honnêtement, je le déteste aussi ! Quel salaud, ce type… Mais à l'heure de la mort, chacun est sur le même pied d'égalité… Et tout le monde n'est pas tout noir ou tout blanc (j'essaye de me convaicre moi-même, lol !) Merci énormément ! Je suis aussi très contente d'avoir réussi à faire passer les émotions, parce que ce n'était vraiment pas de la tarte de trouver les mots justes sans que ce saligaud soit OC...

**Rating :** Rating K...

**Pairing :** Ceci est un slash... Avis aux homophobes... Cliquez sur la croix rouge... Quoique, non ! Lisez ! Et sachez que votre intolérance me met profondément en rogne !

**Copright :** Et non, je ne possède toujours rien… ça vous surprend ? Parce que si c'était le cas, vous pensez bien que mon petit panda nourri au glucose serait encore vivant…

**Résumé :** Light Yagami n'a pleuré que trois fois dans sa vie. Trois fois auxquelles personne n'a prêté attention. Trois fois qui auraient pu tout changer. Three tears. A tear for a kiss. A tear for a death. And a tear for an angel…

**Autres :** Cette fic comporte toujours 4 chapitres (pas de changements, lol !)... Sortez vos mouchoirs, on ne sait jamais... En espérant que vous aimiez !!

**_Les larmes prouvent leur amour, elles n'apportent pas leur remède._**

**William Shakespeare **

* * *

III- A tear for a death…

_« -- Eh, gamin ! L'interpella Ryuk, flottant nonchalamment la tête en bas. Où tu vas comme ça ? _

_-- Au cimetière, Ryukû. »_

_Le dieu de la mort afficha ce qu'il interpréta comme une expression interloquée (il était très difficile de lire sur ce « visage » si éloigné d'une figure humaine). Puis il se rétablit dans une position normale (enfin, normale pour lui), laissant ses bras d'une longueur singulière ballotter presque jusqu'au sol. Il fronça ce qui lui tenait lieu de sourcils et s'exclama, pris d'une illumination subite :_

_« -- Ah ! Tu vas voir quelqu'un de ta famille ? C'est bizarre… Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi les humains « rendaient visite » à des êtres morts et enterrés… »_

_Light soupira, las de devoir tout expliquer à la créature._

_« -- C'est une sorte d'hommage, Ryuk. Et de toute manière, ce n'est pas un parent que je vais voir aujourd'hui… »_

_Il regretta cette confidence sitôt qu'elle eu franchi la barrière de ses lèvres. Avec son étrange compagnon, on en disait soit trop, soit pas assez. Et là, justement, ce n'était pas assez. Il pouvait parier qu'il n'allait pas le laisser en paix et qu'il l'asticoterait tant qu'il n'aurait pas poursuivi sa pensée. _

_« -- Et qui tu vas voir, Light ? »_

_Bingo._

_« -- Tu ne peux pas me laisser tranquille, merde ? S'énerva le policier. Je n'ai pas forcément envie de tout te dire ! Ca ne t'est jamais venu à l'esprit ? »_

_Ryuk prit un air étonné._

_« -- Très bien… Grommela-t-il en s'envolant. Si c'est ce que tu veux… »_

_Il le regarda un instant s'éloigner au-dessus des toits, songeur. Et l'éternelle question revint le hanter…_

_Qu'y avait-il après la mort ? _

_Existait-il seulement quelque chose ? _

_Sûrement rien pour lui, puisqu'il possédait le Death Note et qu'il ne pouvait plus aller ni au Paradis, ni en Enfer. Mais pour le commun des mortels ? Et si, en fait, ni l'un ni l'autre n'existaient ?_

_Au sommet d'un immeuble, trop haut pour qu'il puisse le distinguer, Ryuk l'observait se plonger dans ses réflexions morbides. Il eut un petit sourire amusé. En effet, les possesseurs du cahier se dirigeaient lentement mais sûrement vers le néant… Mais le dieu de la mort, par jeu, avait décidé d'omettre quelques petites informations à Light sur ce sujet. Oh, trois fois rien, vraiment… Juste ce qu'il fallait pour s'amuser un peu…_

_Il prit son envol, avec une féroce envie de pommes et un air narquois. Ces humains étaient vraiment intéressants…_

_Light franchit l'enceinte du cimetière avec un frisson presque superstitieux. Pas à cause de toutes ces tombes soigneusement alignées en rangées méticuleuses… Mais à cause de sa présence à _lui_…_

_Pourtant c'était stupide…Il était mort, bel et bien mort… Il avait tenu son corps encore tiède dans ses bras… Aspiré son dernier souffle à la fragrance de café… Vu ses yeux se fermer, lentement, sur la vision de son meilleur ami souriant d'un air démoniaque, cruel, dément…_

_Et si les gens avaient en effet une âme, comme le croyaient ces pauvres foules avides et crédules, la _sienne_ ne se trouvait sûrement pas là, sous terre… Elle s'était envolée loin, très loin, vers la destination des justes et des méritants…La vision d'un Ryûzaki ailé et auréolé de lumière, un air passablement surpris sur le visage (« Ah bon ? Je suis mort ? ») comme autrefois le fit sourire un instant. Puis il se remit à parcourir les allées mal entretenues._

_Bien vite, il ressentit de nouveau une certaine gêne et la désagréable sensation d'être observé. Pourtant, c'était ridicule. Les morts n'espionnent pas les vivants… N'est ce pas ?_

_A cela s'ajoutait un problème plus terre à terre : il ne connaissait tout simplement pas le véritable nom de son ami, après toutes ces années. Il aurait pu le regarder sur le Death Note de Rému, mais n'en avait jamais eu le courage. Une espèce de pudeur et de respect pour son adversaire l'avait retenu, le forçant à tourner la page sans même y jeter un œil… Il le regrettait, à présent… Comment allait-il le retrouver ?_

_Au bout d'un moment à déambuler au hasard, il se demanda quel était son véritable but en venant ici. Car il était à présent évident que ce n'était pas pour mieux jouir de sa victoire… Il avait au fond de lui-même une autre raison… Mais laquelle ? Foutu inconscient mégalomaniaque…_

_Crac !_

_Il fit volte-face, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Voyant qu'il n'y avait personne derrière lui, il éclata d'un rire hystérique. Il devenait vraiment paranoïaque, par moment… Ce n'était qu'une branche qui avait craqué sous ses pas… Par mesure de prudence, il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil autour de lui, nerveux. Que penseraient ses collègues, par exemple, si ils le trouvaient là le jour de la proclamation du président ? Sauraient-ils lire ses desseins ?_

_De plus en plus angoissé, il trébucha sur quelque chose de dur qui lui entailla la cheville et manqua le faire tomber à la renverse, soulevant un nuage de parfum capiteux… De parfum capiteux ?_

_Titubant et éternuant, il se retourna vers ce qui l'avait fait chuter. Et son cœur rata un battement. Et même une demi-douzaine, limite crise cardiaque (c'est le cas de le dire…). _

_Elle était là._

Sa tombe_._

_A vrai dire, il se demandait comment diable il avait fait pour ne pas la remarquer plus tôt._

_Elle était pourtant bien visible au milieu des plaques sobres et discrètes. Une grande tombe blanche qu'on aurait dit en marbre, ensevelie sous une montagne de fleurs immaculées qui répandaient leurs pétales tout autour, comme des confettis… Ou des flocons de neige. Un ange était sculpté là, un être au visage songeur qui n'était pas sans rappeler celui de Ryûzaki, tenant entre ses mains une balance aux plateaux équilibrés._

_La Justice._

_Mais ce n'était pas lui ! Se dit Light en sentant une curieuse fureur prendre possession de tout son être. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas, toute cette décoration… L était sobre, dépenaillé même, presque ordinaire… Et puis toutes ces fleurs blanches…_

_« Je déteste le blanc… » Lui souffla la voix du détective à travers le temps._

_Il émit un grognement, mais ne put détacher son regard du mausolée. Il se dit qu'effectivement, Matsuda avait dû parler et diffuser l'identité de celui qui était enterré ici… Mais plus il le regardait, plus il le trouvait absurde…Ca n'avait aucun sens… Sauf peut-être la petite gravure de cloches, dans le coin droit, et l'inscription si juste au-dessus de son nom…_

_**Here**__** Lies Justice.**_

_Ici repose la justice._

_Il se tint quelques instants là, silencieux, embarrassé, maladroit. Il garda les yeux fixés sans ciller sur cette phrase jusqu'à ce qu'ils le brûlent, pour se convaincre que c'était vraiment terminé… Et parce qu'il n'osait pas regarder son nom et violer le dernier secret du détective…_

_Son regard se posa dessus presque par accident._

_**«Ci-gît **_

_**L. LAWLIET.**_

_**« A la fin, c'est toujours le bien qui finit par l'emporter ». »**_

_Un coup au cœur…_

_Un vacillement…_

_Un souvenir…_

_Un rire gamin, un sourire de gosse…_

_Une larme…_

_Un mot…_

_« -- Pardon… »_

_Il vacilla de nouveau, étouffé par le chagrin, submergé par ses émotions comme ce fameux soir où il s'était laissé aller dans les bras de son meilleur ami…_

_« -- Lawliet… Ryûzaki… PARDON ! PARDON ! PARDON !! »_

_Il avait hurlé, se prenant la tête entre les mains, la larme sur sa joue s'écrasant sur la tombe éclatante et recouverte des remerciements de gens qui ne l'avaient même pas connu… Et qui pourtant étaient tellement plus respectueux envers lui… _

_« -- Pardon… »_

_L'homme qui entretenait le cimetière sursauta et se stoppa devant le spectacle étrange de cet homme à l'air hagard, qui s'excusait interminablement devant une stèle en une longue litanie… Il fit demi-tour sans que Light ne l'ait remarqué, désireux de respecter son deuil. _

_Light renifla un bon coup, les yeux rouges, mi-honteux mi-accablé. Il jeta un regard distrait sur ce qui l'entourait, s'arrêtant un instant sur la sépulture bien plus sobre de Watari. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il attende toutes ces années pour dire cela ? Qu'il attende qu'il ne puisse même plus l'entendre… ? C'était tellement stupide…_

_Et puis tout ce blanc, alors que L détestait cette couleur…_

_Il chercha machinalement dans ses poches quelque chose qui puisse briser cette étendue froide et éclatante, n'importe quoi…Ses doigts touchèrent soudain quelque chose de soyeux, qu'il sortit et enroula machinalement autour de son poignet. C'était un ruban de satin rouge appartenant à Misa, qu'il avait dû ramasser sans même y penser, par souci d'ordre dans sa maison._

_Il s'approcha et fit un nœud avec autour de la photo du détective, tranchant sur la pureté du mausolée. C'était un portait qui lui ressemblait. Il avait l'air étonné, comme si il était surpris de se trouver là… Egaré, comme toujours… Comme un enfant qui attend un guide…_

_Et il se surprit à avoir terriblement envie de tout recommencer depuis le début… De le serrer contre lui… De le prendre par la main pour l'emmener très loin… Loin de ce monde injuste qui n'était pas fait pour lui, loin des préjugés, loin de Kira… Et… C'était étrange…_

_Le ciel était couvert aujourd'hui, de nuages gris et opaque qui semblaient participer à son chagrin et son remord. Pourtant un rayon s'en échappait, des milliers de grains de poussière dorée voletant dans ce faisceau… Et là… Qui descendait du ciel…_

_Une plume._

_Une unique plume immense, blanche et duveteuse, qu'il attrapa sans trop oser y croire. Elle ressemblait un peu à celle d'un cygne… A celle d'un ange… C'était tout de même étrange, comme coïncidence… Il ressentit soudain le besoin pressant de fuir loin, très loin de ce cimetière des souvenirs et des déceptions. Il partit en courant, la plume toujours serrée dans sa main, laissant derrière lui le ruban et un mot qu'il n'avait jamais pu rendre à celui qu'il était venu voir…_

_« -- _Merci_… »_

* * *

_Le jardinier soupire, se redressant avec une grimace. Foutus rhumatismes… Il est un instant distrait de ses douleurs par une silhouette étrange et dégingandée, dont il aurait juré qu'elle n'était pas là une seconde plus tôt… Il l'observe, curieux._

_Elle est devant la même tombe que l'homme si malheureux l'instant d'avant, mais contrairement à lui, elle a un sourire indéfinissable au coin des lèvres… Un sourire de môme…_

_« -- _De rien, Light-kun…_ »_

* * *

**_Voilà... Maintenant, je termine le dernier chapitre et je poste, soit aujourd'hui, soit demain... En sachant que le quatrième est le plus délicat... Argh !! Encore merci à vous qui me lisez,_**

**_Kiss,_**

**_Mauguine. _**


	4. Chapitre IV : A tear for an angel

**Note de l'auteure (Qui se dévalorisera moins à l'avenir, lol !) :** **Merci à toutes, qui m'avez** **mise dans vos auteurs ou vos histoires favorites… Ca me touche beaucoup ! Et merci aussi à ceux et celles qui m'ont lue tout court, sans me le dire… **

**Koalasa, je suis très heureuse (sssssuper fière, tu veux dire !!) que ma fic soit la première que tu lises dans cette catégorie ! Et en effet, je ne pense pas que L soit si blanc que ça… Mais à côté de ce biiiiiiiiiiiip de Light, c'est un ange (c'est le cas de le dire !)… Kira, je le déteste toujours autant, mais je le comprend mieux maintenant… C'est un peu comme si il m'avait dicté cette histoire… Qui sait ? En tout cas, je suis contente d'avoir pu exprimer mon côté fleur bleue et que les gens apprécient !**

**P.S. Je ne crois pas au hasard, lol !**

**Rating :** **Rating** **K...**

**Pairing :** **LxLight ! Mais si vous êtes homophobe, vous n'êtes sûrement pas allé jusqu'ici ! **

**Copright :** **En réalité, c'est moi l'auteur ! J'ai écrit cette fic parce que mes éditeurs n'avaient pas voulu de ma romance dans le manga… Allez savoir pourquoi, ils trouvaient cela trop… Enfin pas assez… Bref…**

**Mais non ! Je ne possède rien… Mais je continuerais à écrire sur Death Note pour faire revivre mon panda à travers mes histoires !**

**Résumé :** **Light Yagami n'a pleuré que trois fois dans sa vie. Trois fois auxquelles personne n'a prêté attention. Trois fois qui auraient pu tout changer. ****Three ****tears****. A ****tear**** for a ****kiss****. ****A tear for a death. And a tear for an angel…**

**Autres :** **Voilà, c'est déjà la fin… La vache, c'est la première fois que je peux cliquer sur « complete » pour une fic à plusieurs chapitres… Je suis émue !! J'ai remanié ce chapitre tellement de fois qu'il n'a plus rien à voir avec ce qu'il était dans ma tête au départ… Sauf la toute fin… Et qu'est ce que j'ai pu pleurer ! (se mouche). Enfin, merci beaucoup, j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçues ! Parce que c'est tellement dur de faire une fin correcte… Je crois que, en fait, c'est le plus compliqué quand on écrit ! (Agite son mouchoir) A une prochaine histoire !**

**

* * *

****_« Ai-je rêvé que je pleurais ? Ai-je rêvé que j'étais mort ?  
Et maintenant est-ce la pluie sur cette joue ou les larmes que  
j'ai rêvées ? »_**

**Claude Roy

* * *

**

IV- A tear for an angel…

Il allait mourir.

Il haleta de douleur, pressant d'une main une plaie qui suintait de sang sur sa poitrine. Mourir. Cette réalité le frappait plus rudement que jamais à présent qu'il n'avait plus aucun espoir. Paradoxalement, il se sentait également plus vivant qu'il ne l'avait jamais été dans toute son existence.

Ses blessures le brûlaient d'une douleur insupportable, comme si quelqu'un appliquait dessus un fer chauffé à blanc. L'air rentrait péniblement dans ses poumons, lourd et incandescent. Les arêtes tranchantes des marches glaciales lui brisaient le dos, une pestilence acide lui emplissait le nez et la bouche, lui donnant envie de cracher. Le soleil l'aveuglait cruellement, et pourtant il n'osait refermer ses paupières, même pour ciller. Il avait bien trop peur de ne plus jamais pouvoir les rouvrir…Mais, malgré tout cela, il se sentait vivant.

Il lui semblait avoir entendu un jour qu'on ne sentait jamais aussi bien son corps que lorsque celui-ci vous faisait souffrir. En cet instant qui se prolongeait interminablement, la douleur augmentant un peu plus à chaque seconde, il se disait que rien ne pouvait être plus vrai.

Fallait-il être aux portes de la mort pour prendre pleinement conscience de tout ce dont on aurait dû profiter ?

Il avait souvent lu que, lorsqu'on sent son heure arriver, toute notre vie défile devant nos yeux. Ça en revanche, c'était faux. Un cliché stupide pour les gens crédules. Il avait un mal fou à se concentrer et à rassembler ses pensées. Lorsqu'il tentait d'évoquer un visage, une odeur ou même le son d'une voix, ils se dérobaient aussitôt, se dissipant dans le brouillard miroitant de sa douleur.

Dieu, ce qu'il pouvait avoir mal…

Au loin, assis sur une tour, ses yeux rouges luisant d'une lueur semblable à celle du soleil cramoisi de cette fin de journée, Ryuk avait ouvert son Death Note. Il levait à présent son stylo et, orsqu'il en posa la pointe sur le papier, Light sentit une douleur atroce commencer à lui lacérer la poitrine.

Alors, il se passa quelque chose dont l'homme n'avait jamais entendu parler, ni dans les livres, ni dans les films, ni dans les rumeurs. Il entendit distinctement la voix du dieu de la mort, alors que le crayon glissait avec un crissement familier sur la page vierge. Tous ces sons lui parvenaient comme tous deux s'étaient retrouvés juste à côté l'un de l'autre.

« -- Au revoir, Light. On aura quand même tué le temps un bon moment ensemble… »

_Non !_ _Arrête ça ! Stoppe immédiatement ! Je te donnerais n'importe quoi, tout ce que je possède, tout ce que tu voudras, mais laisse-moi en vie ! La torture, la prison, le coma, tout plutôt que le Néant ! _Voilà ce qu'il voulait lui crier, ce qu'il devait se contenter de hurler en esprit.

Le seul son qui s'échappa de ses lèvres, ce fut un hoquet de stupeur. Il avait l'abominable sensation qu'une main de fer saisissait son cœur sans ménagement pour l'arracher de sa poitrine. Une souffrance effroyable l'envahit, tellement forte que tout ce qu'il ressentait d'autre fut éclipsé.

Crise cardiaque.

_Non, non, NON !!_

_Mon Dieu, je vous en supplie …_

_Seigneur, je n'ai jamais cru en Vous avant maintenant, j'ai tué, j'ai menti, j'ai trahi, je me suis fait passer pour un dieu, mais je vous en prie, pardonnez-moi !_

_Mon Dieu, si vous existez…_

Il priait de toute son âme, de tout son cœur qui lui faisait si mal, avec la dérisoire espérance que quelqu'un, n'importe qui, l'entendrait… Quelque part…

_Par pitié, Mon Dieu… L'Enfer si vous voulez, le châtiment éternel si vous le souhaitez, mais permettez-moi au moins d'exister… Je vous en supplie, ne me livrez pas au néant…_

_J'ai toujours voulu la paix et la justice… Peut-être que ma méthode n'était pas la bonne, peut-être que ce n'était pas à moi de châtier les mécréants, mais j'ai essayé de faire quelque chose de bien…_

_J'ai fais de mon mieux, je vous le jure !_

_S'il vous plait… _

Au loin, Ryukû refermait lentement son Death Note. La poigne d'acier qui enserrait son cœur se fit plus insistante, plus brutale, insidieuse, fouillant sa chair sans lui laisser une seconde de répit, tirant de toutes ses forces sur ce muscle qui lui avait permit de rester en vie tout ce temps, mais pas d'éprouver le moindre sentiment… Comme si toutes ses victimes de jadis s'étaient liguées pour punir celui qui avaient volé leur vie et joignaient leurs forces pour lui arracher la sienne…

Pourtant, une toute petite lueur d'espoir vint soudain percer le noir, les ténèbres si menaçantes qui s'approchaient sournoisement, tentant d'engloutir la lumière qui lui calcinait les yeux… Ces yeux d'ambre qu'il refusait toujours de fermer…

Parce que le dieu de la mort s'était remis à lui parler.

Il s'adressait à lui d'une voix curieusement désincarnée, dans laquelle il pouvait discerner une touche d'humour noir… Une voix qui, il le comprit vite, résonnait directement dans son esprit pour qu'il soit le seul à l'entendre. Alors, malgré la mort qui s'emparait de lui, malgré le désespoir et la douleur, Light sentit la colère monter en lui.

De quel droit Ryukû se moquait-il… ?

De quel droit riait-il de lui, alors qu'il ne connaîtrait sans doute jamais cette angoisse qui vous saisit devant la mort, lui qui était immortel et invincible ?

« -- Détrompe-toi, Light… Mon châtiment est pire que ce que tu crois… Moi, ce n'est pas ma vie qui comptera dans la balance, mais ma mort. Garde à l'esprit que pour moi, « éternité » signifie surtout « éternel ennui »… Parfois même, certains Shinigamis se laissent mourir pour que cette existence de malheur cesse, en ne notant plus aucun nom dans leurs carnets. Mais ce n'est pas la fin que nous souhaitons tous… »

Il se tut, puis reprit d'un ton ironique et amer. Light s'y accrocha comme à une bouée de sauvetage, la seule chose qui le reliait encore à la vie.

« -- Pour avoir accès à ce qui se trouve au-delà de toutes les frontières, ce que l'on nomme bien trop simplement « Paradis » ou « Enfer », un dieu de la mort doit aimer un humain et mourir pour celui qu'il aime. Rému et Jealous sont les premiers à y être parvenus depuis des siècles. Ils sont partis heureux. Quand à moi, j'attendrais sans doute encore quelques millénaires… »

Light vit la silhouette sombre et filiforme se lever et s'étirer, se découpant en ombre chinoise sur le disque solaire qui disparaissait peu à peu. Désespéré, comprenant qu'il resterait seul pour affronter la mort, Light le vit déployer ses ailes, prêt à l'envol. Mais la créature se ravisa et se retourna vers lui une dernière fois. Le policier pouvait voir son sourire moqueur, exactement comme si une caméra invisible avait zoomé sur sa face hideuse. Puis cette expression cruelle disparut et, pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, peut-être même depuis toujours, le Shinigami parut humain un instant.

« -- Et… Au fait, Light ! Je crois que je n'ai pas été très sympa avec toi sur ce coup là, parce que… Pour te dire la vérité… J'ai oublié un détail vachement important sur les possesseurs du cahier de la mort… Attend deux secondes, ça va me revenir… » Dit-il en grattant ses cheveux en pointe, faisant mine de réfléchir.

Dans sa tête embrumée par la souffrance, Light le traita de tous les noms avec une fureur renouvelée. Et c'était maintenant qu'il disait ça ? L'espoir afflua à son cœur d'une manière véritablement douloureuse, des larmes brûlantes comme des gouttes d'acide lui montèrent aux yeux.

_Oh Mon Dieu, je vous en supplie…_

« -- L'utilisateur du Death Note… Ne peut aller ni au Paradis ni en Enfer… Sauf si… »

_S'il vous plait… Si il y a quelqu'un, là haut…_

« -- Sauf si une âme… Qui l'a connu de son vivant… Revient le chercher… » Souffla Ryuk avant de prendre son envol.

Silence.

_Oh miséricorde…_

Resté seul, Light suffoquait sous le coup, un mélange d'espoir fou et de panique grandissante montant en lui. «_ Sauf si quelqu'un revient le chercher… _». Bien vite, la terreur prit le pas sur tous les autres sentiments. Qui voudrait bien venir le sauver, l'arracher aux griffes du Néant ? Son père, qui n'aurait sans doute pas hésité à le conduire lui-même à l'échafaud si il avait découvert la vérité, quitte à se suicider après ? Une de ses victimes, qui étaient toutes mortes alors qu'elles auraient au moins mérité un procès correct ?

Non.

Non, personne ne reviendrait.

Il avait été seul durant toute sa vie, écartant tous ceux qui tentaient de devenirs proches de lui. Il avait vécu seul, il mourrait seul.

Tout seul.

De violents soubresauts, ces sanglots sans larmes qui surgissent lorsqu'on est en grand état de choc, le secouèrent. C'était bête, tellement bête…

Qu'est ce qu'il avait été stupide…

Et il continuait à l'être : alors que tout avait été dit, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lutter de toutes ses forces pour ne pas clore ses paupières. Espérant peut-être repousser l'inévitable, il évoqua avec l'énergie du désespoir ses plus beaux souvenirs et les plus forts moments de sa vie.

Des visages apparurent devant lui par éclairs, comme si son cerveau était une vidéo dont on rembobinait la pellicule. Des flashs fugitifs parfois si tangibles qu'il les pensait un instant réels. Les personnes qui se penchaient sur lui étaient tantôt belles, tantôt disgracieuses, tantôt proches ou lointaines, mais toutes lui souriaient.

_**Sa mère, son père, Sayu, Ryukû, le premier homme qu'il avait tué, Lind Taylor, Misa, Rému, Near, les membres de la SPK, ses collègues de bureau…**_

**Lawliet.**

Il écarquilla les yeux et s'accrocha de toutes ces forces à cet éclat blanc, bleu et noir. Si il devait vraiment mourir maintenant, si c'était cela son destin, alors il l'accomplirait en pensant à lui…

_**Des gâteaux à foison, des caméras de surveillance, cinq ou six sucres dans le café, une lettre gothique sur un écran TV, « -- Je suis… LA JUSTICE ! »**_

Tous les souvenirs qui étaient liés à L se bousculaient dans sa tête, et pourtant le visage du seul être qu'il avait jamais aimé restait flou dans son esprit…

_**Des menottes, une bagarre, « -- Je rend toujours les coups qu'on me donne », un pourcentage de culpabilité qui ne cessait d'augmenter, un regard attentif, un sourire enfantin, « -- A la fin, c'est toujours le bien qui l'emporte », un baiser, des pleurs…**_

Une réminiscence fulgurante de la douleur qui lui déchirait le torse lui coupa le souffle, le privant d'oxygène. Comme si son cerveau avait comprit qu'il ne lui restait que quelques précieux instants, le flot d'images accéléra.

_**« -- Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est en manque de personnel que je dois me retrouver à jouer les ambulanciers ! » Watari mort, All data **__**delete**__**, "L **__**is **__**dead"**__**, la tombe blanche, le ruban rouge, la plume, « -- PARDON !! »**_

_Oh Mon Dieu, qu'est ce que j'ai mal…_

_Oh Seigneur, qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?_

Et…

_Qu'est ce que je t'aime, Lawliet…_

« -- Light-kun… »

Un murmure…

Un souffle…

Un espoir…

« -- Moi aussi… Light-kun…»

Etait-ce vraiment réel ? Du fond de l'entrepôt, là où les ténèbres se réfugiaient en attendant qu'il s'abandonne à eux, une silhouette était apparue et les faisait reculer. Une silhouette aux vêtements trois fois trop grands pour elle… Une ombre blanche, noire et bleue…

**Il était revenu…**

« -- Law… liet … ?

-- Chhhhut… »

Le détective posa un doigt fin et frais sur ses lèvres incandescentes. Il souriait, mordillant l'ongle de son pouce. Ce n'était pas le sourire de môme dont il avait gardé le souvenir, c'en était un nouveau plus mûr, plus calme et plus serein.

Un sourire d'ange…

Comme si ils n'étaient que deux vieux amis qui se retrouvaient après une longue séparation, L s'assit sur les marches à côté de lui. Il souleva sa nuque avec douceur et posa la tête enfiévrée sur ses genoux. Puis il passa sa main sur son front, le nettoyant de la sueur et du sang. Grelottant, Light ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, incapable comme autrefois de trouver les mots justes. Alors il se laissa juste faire, la tendresse de L pansant ses meurtrissures de son âme. A présent, Lawliet passait ses doigts dans ses cheveux, les démêlant avec des gestes aériens. Avec un petit sourire, le blessé se rendit compte que, comme autrefois, il ne se servait que de son pouce et de son index. Comme quoi, la mort ne changeait pas les habitudes…

« -- Ryûzaki ? Souffla-t-il, inquiet.

-- Je suis là, Light-kun…

-- Tu es venu… Me chercher ? »

-- Oui.

-- Mais… Je t'ai… Tué… »

Un sanglot le secoua de la tête aux pieds. Les bras de Lawliet le serrèrent plus fort encore.

« -- Oh mon Dieu… Pardon ! Hoqueta-t-il. Pardon…

-- Chut, Light-kun… Ne pleure pas… Je suis content de te revoir, tu sais ? »

Au-dessus de lui, une immense tendresse avait envahi les pupilles noires. Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, et se mit à sangloter à perdre haleine en enfouissant son visage dans le sweat de son ami. Il était vraiment la pire ordure que la Terre ait jamais portée…

« -- Je suis là… »

A présent il le berçait, comme un enfant. Brusquement, comme pour amenuiser la douceur de l'instant, la souffrance atteignit un seuil insupportable, foudroyant tous ses membres. Il ne put s'empêcher de gémir pitoyablement, s'accrochant désespérément à ses vêtements.

« -- L… J'ai… Mal…

-- Je suis là maintenant, Light-kun… chuchota Lawliet en embrassant une mèche cuivrée qu'il avait enroulée autour d'un doigt. Je suis là, tout va bien… Tu n'as plus rien à craindre… C'est fini… »

Il sentit les lèvres fraîches qui avaient si longtemps hanté ses rêves se poser sur chacun des impacts de balles, puis sur son front, stoppant ce parcours délicieux à l'emplacement de son cœur. Immédiatement, il ressentit un profond soulagement et une formidable sensation de légèreté, comme si on lui avait ôté un lourd poids des épaules.

Détendu, euphorique, Light ferma lentement les yeux, si lentement qu'il eut l'impression de mettre des heures… Puis, enfin, tout devint noir. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait redouté, il ne perdit pas contact avec la réalité. Il sentait toujours la présence de Lawliet, ses soins affectueux et la chaleur du soleil. Simplement, son corps ne le faisait plus souffrir, les marches ne lui rentraient plus dans le dos. Il se sentait… Bien. Mieux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Et, un par un, des points brillants illuminèrent l'obscurité de ses paupières closes, comme des milliers d'étoiles. Emerveillé, le souffle coupé, il chuchota à voix basse :

« -- Oh… C'est… Magnifique…

-- N'est-ce pas ? Lui répondit Lawliet, un sourire dans la voix.

-- Alors… C'est comme ça que ça se passe ?

-- Oui, Light-kun… C'est comme ça que ça se passe… Au départ, chacun voit ce à quoi il s'attend, ce qu'il souhaite le plus après cette vie… Et puis, petit à petit, on s'aperçoit… Que les choses sont un peu différentes de ce qu'on avait cru… »

Au-dessus de lui, les astres scintillants se mirent à tourner dans un ballet miroitant de lumière, lui donnant une légère sensation de vertige. Il s'accrocha de nouveau à la manche de son ami qu'il sentait toujours près de lui.

« -- Et toi… Souffla-t-il alors que le spectacle gagnait encore en splendeur. Qu'est-ce que tu as vu… La première fois ?

-- Moi ? Une gigantesque confiserie ! »

Il rit, l'étourdissement lui donnant une merveilleuse sensation d'allégresse. Puis il rouvrit les yeux, pour partir avec la vision de cet homme qui l'avait sauvé, de beaucoup de manières différentes. Alors Lawliet sourit, enfin, de ce sourire de gosse qu'il aimait tant. Puis il entendit un son familier, bien qu'il ne l'ait écouté qu'une seule fois…

Clic, clac.

Il baissa les yeux vers ses mains, découvrant l'origine du cliquettement avec une sensation de déjà-vu qui amena un sourire sur ses propres lèvres.

Le détective les avait enchaînés l'un à l'autre, au moyen de la chaîne et des menottes qui l'avaient tant insupporté autrefois.

« -- Tu me détaches ? Demanda-t-il, l'embrassant au coin des lèvres.

-- Non, Light-kun… Plus jamais. » Chuchota-t-il, des paillettes de joie dans les yeux. alors que tout disparaissait dans un océan d'étoiles.

* * *

Matsuda jette un regard désemparé sur la scène effroyable, éclairée de sinistres lueurs orangées.

Light, l'homme qu'il avait tant admiré, étendu sans vie dans l'escalier, pantin grotesque et désarticulé.

Le sang écarlate qui s'échappe des blessures dont il est lui-même responsable, coulant sur les marches comme une cascade morbide.

La lumière qui incendie le décor, allumant des reflets écarlates dans les cheveux roux.

Toutefois, quelque chose cloche… Un quelque chose qui tient en tous petits détails…

Le ruban de satin pourpre, enroulé autour du poignet de Kira.

Les deux plumes lisses qui reposent sur son cœur, l'une noire teintée de sang, l'autre blanche irisée de bleu.

Le sourire du mort, à la place de l'expression de douleur ou de haine à laquelle il s'attendait.

Et, en contradiction totale avec ce sourire, la larme qui meure sur sa joue pâle…

Une larme pour un ange…

_A tear for an angel… _

**FIN**

* * *

**Et encore merci à tous...**

**Mauguine.**

* * *


End file.
